


Clocked

by TheDefenestrator



Series: When They Meet on the Meteor [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alpha Kids Don't Fight, Because I Couldn't Resist, Beta Kids Rock Without Trying, Clocking Jack, Gen, Humor, Meteor Meeting, Short, The Puns Are Out of Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDefenestrator/pseuds/TheDefenestrator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the glorious battle they were expecting. Nor was it a glorious arrival. In the end, we are all just so many smashed bugs on the windshield of time. Or maybe that's just Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clocked

**Author's Note:**

> Meeting as of: [7763](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT5ACT1x2COMBO.php?s=6&p=007763)  
> Jossed as of: [7783](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT6ACT5ACT1x2COMBO.php?s=6&p=007783)

\-- show meteorlog --

TT: So you just sort of...  
TT: Smashed into him?  
TG: who  
TT: This Jack guy. He was menacing my friends with a crowbar.  
TT: Then you guys came out of fuckin nowhere with a meteor and we're not sure where he went.  
TG: so thats what we hit  
TT: To be fair, we weren't doing much steering at that point.  
TT: So you're saying there's little bits of black crustacean shell all over the bottom of this thing?  
TG: and flashing goo galore  
TG: its like a fucking wonderland of rave lights down there  
TG: we were thinking of starting a sweet rave party  
TG: but then that shit started dripping and no one wanted to deal with it  
TT: I'll have Jade clean it up later.  
TG: yeah or john could do the windy thing  
TG: actually no that would be gross as fuck were not doing that  
TG: promise me we wont do that rose  
TT: Rest assured, Dave, I won't let us inundate ourselves with toxic remains.  
TT: It figures that our boss would be finished off before we had a chance to begin fighting.  
TT: And that the only thing it took to take him out was a serendipitous celestial body.  
TT: Yes, just the sort of thing that comes raining from the sky all the time.


End file.
